


money

by bruised_fruit



Series: davluce drabbles [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Onesided, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruised_fruit/pseuds/bruised_fruit
Summary: She’d offered to send him money.





	money

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble based off a line from the san francisco live show

She’d offered to send him money.

It made sense, given the harebrained story he’d given her, but Davenport was still disappointed as he turned her letter over to read it again. Her neat script was familiar but not comforting. The words were-- well, he knew she was busy. Neverwinter’s reopening ceremony would be perfect, and if this was the path she’d chosen, he wouldn’t hold it against her for needing to stay away.

It was nice of her to offer. Nice of her to write back at all, really. He only wished that he could have something more from her. 


End file.
